


The Demon Swords

by thatcrypticwriter



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrypticwriter/pseuds/thatcrypticwriter
Summary: ragnarok thought he would never see her again, he was wrong but was that a good thing? What was Soul willing to do to get back to his partner, and could Maka handle being separated from her partner? Lucy finds a new friend but is it safe? I suck at summaries. rated M because of language and such. contains original characters





	1. A Strange Request

**Author's Note:**

> this story revolves around an original character because I felt in order for me to continue an interesting story in the soul eater universe there needed to be a new character, also spoilers in future chapters this story will merge with fairy tail. with exception to this week, because there will be three chapters posted now, the story will be updated every sunday. I will add characters and relationships as they come along.

"congratulations Maka on not only defeating medusa but also the kishin" Maka gleamed with happiness at lord deaths statements.

"HEY WE HELPED DEFEAT THE KISHIN TOO YA KNOW!" black star screamed angrily

lord death sighed, "yes I am proud of all of you for the parts you played in the kishins defeat"

at this point everyone in the room had the same happiness Maka had on her face.

Lord deaths tone suddenly changed "however there is still something I need you to take care of Maka"

Maka and Soul looked up in confusion

"w-what is it?" Maka said with a concerned look in her eyes

what could it be? They had defeated the kishin, arachnophobia was no more, and she destroyed medusa to the point where not even her soul was left, which angered soul quite a bit

"I want you and Crona to go back to medusas lair and search for anything that would be of interest to the school" lord death said, still with an odd sound in his voice.

"are we searching for anything in particular?" Maka was suspicious about his tone and wanted to know why he cared about whatever medusa owned.

" no not really, she was simply a powerful witch and I want to be sure there is nothing left there for us to worry about"

Maka still wasn't convinced he was telling the whole truth but she did as he said nonetheless.

XxXXxxx

Ragnaroks PoV

why did me and Crona have to come along on this mission? That weakling is sure to die any minute from whatever traps she set up to keep us from snooping!

Still could we be looking for her? Maka had expressed that she was suspicious of lord deaths reasons for sending them here. It was a possibility but could he even remember that far back? Probably, we were pretty high on his hit list back then. Who even cares if she's what he's looking for? Medusa killed her so it doesn't matter anyways!

Medusa killed her.

The thought made him shudder

General PoV

"Ragnarok are you ok?" Crona asked hesitantly.

"YEA WHY WOULDN'T I BE?!"

"It's just that you seem distracted and it's not like you and I don't know how to deal with it!"

"he's probably just scared" Soul sneered

"AM NOT!" Ragnarok screeched at the scythe.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?! I can sense someones soul wavelength, it's a weapon and if we aren't careful they might hear us and attack"

"hypocrite" Soul grumbled

Ragnarok immediately tensed up. It couldn't be she was dead! There was no way right? Then he thought about it more. She lied. She wasn't dead! Medusa must have just told him that so he would forget about her!

He could finally see her again!

Wait, this isn't good. He had almost forgotten! She's murderously insane!

"we should turn back" Ragnarok said in the most serious tone he ever made.

Soul laughed "told you he was scared"

"this weapon is bad news! We have to get out of here!"

"maybe we should listen, Ragnarok never gets this scared" Crona said worriedly

"too late we're already here" Maka looked up at a prison-like door.

whoever was in here medusa did not want getting out.

Soul transformed and Maka smashed the door open without so much as a second thought.

At the back of the room there was a girl chained to the walls with her head hanging down.

Ragnarok looked at her with a mixture of fear and happiness.

"Eris"


	2. Eris

"Eris"

Suddenly the girl stood up making herself visible enough to see her features. She had pitch black hair, was short, looked no older than 15, had extremely pale skin, silvery grey eyes and blood all over her face. It wasn't normal crimson red either, it was black. She was wearing a ripped black dress with a metallic belt wrapping around it.

She stared at Ragnarok then directed her gaze to Crona then Maka, finally she looked at Soul as he turned back from a scythe.

"Who are you?" Maka said sternly.

The girl said nothing

"I said who the hell are you?!" she repeated, much angrier.

The girl remained silent.

"do either of you know who she is?" Soul looked over to Crona and Ragnarok.

"N-no" Crona mumbled

"her name is Eris" Ragnarok finally said.

"Is it safe to unshackle her?" Soul questioned

"say something already!" Ragnarok ignored Soul's question.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you" Maka assured her

"I'm not afraid of you" the girl-Eris said flatly.

"I won't hurt them" Eris looked directly at Ragnarok.

"you won't hurt us?" Maka asked angrily. Who did she think she was?

Ignoring her tone she answered the question.

"It'd be rude to kill the people that woke me up" she smiled slightly.

Crona was now standing protectively in front of Maka.

"So Medusa only released the magic on me after all" Ragnarok felt stupid for thinking the witch would even bother killing her.

"Ragnarok we've never met this girl, how do you know her and why are you acting so different?"

"my life hasn't always revolved around you dummy"

"but you were asleep for 100 years! you couldn't have met her without me there!"

"didn't you hear what I said about the spell?! Or are you that stupid?!"

"what spell are you talking about?" Maka interrupted.

"do none of you know anything about me?!"

soul ignored his surroundings silently watching Eris.

"you're referring to the spell that trapped you sleeping in weapon form without aging? Lord death told me about that but what's it got to do with her?"

Soul interjected "we can figure out her story later, she doesn't look too well so we should get her back to the school"

Everyone looked over and noticed she was swaying back and forth.

"Eris?" Ragnarok asked right before she collapsed to the ground.

Maka broke the chains and soul picked her up before they headed back to the school

A the DWMA Nurses office

"Why didn't you tell us about her before we left?" Maka looked up at Lord Death suspiciously.

"Well I didn't want to send anyone in a panic over nothing" Lord Death looked over at Ragnarok.

"so who is she?" Maka was tired of waiting.

"she is the other demon sword" lord death said calmly as if it were obvious.

"t-the other one?" Crona stuttered nervously.

"Eris is the chaotic little sister of Ragnarok" Stein said looking up from his examination of the unconscious girl.

"How come no one has mentioned this to any of us before?" Soul grumbled.

"I wasn't sure whether or not Ragnarok had any memory of his past life"

"so what exactly cursed them a hundred years ago?" Maka inquired.

"a hundred years ago Ragnarok and his sister were kicked out of their home because their parents believed them to be demons, this was a time where weapons were widely considered to be evil and the fact that their transformation was that of a myth about a sword made by a demon did not help. in order to make money they became hit men and eventually made their way on to my radar along with two meisters they started to work with- Amethyst and Blake. Blake became Ragnarok's partner and Amethyst was Eris's. after Asura turned against me he started hunting down weapons and meisters to gain their strength and they found themselves facing off with him. He killed Amethyst. Eris was always known for being fairly insane but this set her over the edge, ingulfing her in madness. This caused her brother to seek help from their old village. The village turned against both of them and used a spell to trap them into a single weapon form. That is until Medusa awakened Ragnarok, melted him down, fused him with the black blood and put him inside Crona."

"apparently medusa's attempt to separate the two was rather sloppy" Stein interrupted

"what do you mean?" Lord Death asked worriedly.

"she has some of the black blood in her system, along with a black spot on both of her palms"

"why didn't Medusa try to wake her up and use her as a weapon or something?" Maka asked.

"didn't you hear him?! She's insane! Off her rocker! Crazy!" Ragnarok broke his silence yelling at her.

This apparently woke Eris up.

"where am I?" she mumbled.

"doesn't look all that scary to me" soul grumbled.

"you are at the death weapon meister academy, in the presence of me, Lord Death" he spoke in a serious tone.

She jumped up

"where the hell is my brother?!"

"I'm right here"

"w-what the hell happened to you?!"

"a witch experimented on him which stripped him of his human form" Lord Death stated calmy

Soul transformed and Maka took a fighting stance.

"what do you want us to do lord death?" Maka looked over.

Eris looked at the dots on her hands then directed them at Maka and lord death. Suddenly black spikes shot at them from the dots.

"h-how can she do bloody needle?!" Crona asked panicked.

"It would appear medusa used her as a test subject with the black blood"

"damn witch" Ragnarok growled

Eris looked around at her surroundings then jumped out the window.

Everyone jumped out after her.

"we don't want to hurt you Eris" Lord death tried to calm her down

she transformed her arm into a sword.

"like hell I'm gonna believe that!" she screamed.

"Eris don't do this, I thought you were dead! We have so much to talk about, just stop fighting!" Ragnarok surprised Crona with how human he sounded.

She stopped suddenly and looked up. soul ran at her, but before anyone could do anything the unthinkable happened.


	3. The Vortex

"Any information on what happened?" Spirit asked Stein but his focus was obviously focused on Maka in the corner.

"It would appear some unknown source created a vortex of sorts in order to retrieve something"

"What do you think they were trying to retrieve?"

"I can only assume it was Eris, since the vortex was only over her"

"Can you get them back?" Spirit looked at the professor seriously.

"Not without an established connection with wherever it came from"

"Why'd he have to go and try to play hero" Spirit again looked over at Maka who was still just sitting in a ball on the floor.

"Idiot" she finally said before getting up and leaving.

When she got into the hallway she was greeted by her friends.

"Can they find him?" Kid asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Maka scrunched her eyes up, holding back tears and shook her head.

Tsubaki ran up and hugged her, hoping to comfort the now crying girl.

Black Star silently took in the information before finally speaking.

"Well there's no reason lose hope just yet, we won't let soul go that easily!"

"Yea Maka don't worry I'm sure the professor will work endlessly to find him" Liz added. Patty smiled and nodded in agreement with her sister.

Maka pulled away from Tsubaki and wiped her tears.

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go home, see you later" she waved and walked away.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs outside the school she noticed Soul's motorcycle and realized she didn't have a ride. Walking home she looked around and thought about all the places she'd been with him. Going to the store and arguing about what to make for dinner. Going to the clothing store and trying to convince him to get a new jacket for about three hours before he would settle on something at. Dragging him to the bookstore and making him sit there for hours while She'd look at all the books. Him taking her to the music store where she would sit while he fiddled with the piano and looked over the records for hours. Finally she got home and walked into his room.

"What a mess" she remembered how earlier that day she'd yelled at him about how messy his room was. It all seemed stupid now. She looked in his closet and found his old jacket, it was too small for him and had a couple holes in it but she put it on nonetheless noticing it was still big on her. She collapsed onto the bed and broke down in tears, staying there all night.

Meanwhile

When soul woke up he was in a dark room with nothing in it. Then someone walked in.

"We're glad to see you're awake"

"What the hell is this?" something didn't seem right to him.

"This is a test lab, we've been waiting a long time to be able to find humans with the traits you have"

"What 'traits' are you talking about? Where am I?" he said angrily

"This is Earthland, we've spent a lot of time and energy trying to get a powerful weapon specimen into this dimension. We had our sights set on a different weapon but we were lucky enough to get two"

"Two?" he asked before suddenly remembering what had happened. He transformed his arm into a scythe.

"Where's the girl that came with me? And send us both back!"

"Amazing" the person seemed in awe of his transformation.

"Send. Us. Back." He repeated, angrier this time.

"Don't worry, we're going to make you more powerful than ever" the person walked closer to soul revealing a syringe. He realized he wasn't going to be able to fight much longer if he didn't do something fast. Suddenly he ran at them slashing them with his blade and continued running, attacking people as they came until he was out of the strange building. He found himself in a forest with nothing in sight so he decided to just walk until he reached a town or something.

"Don't worry Maka, I'm getting back to you no matter what."

In the Building

Eris woke up with a headache and looked over to see to soldier looking people staring her down.

"Seriously? Where the hell am I now?"

"Please demonstrate your weapon abilities." one of them said in a monotone. She realized something definitely wasn't right.

The person repeated themself.

"Demonstrate your weapon abilities"

"I can't. There's something weird going on and it's blocking my weapon form." She did not want to know what they wanted to see her transform for.

"I see." One of them said before the other walked up and before she knew it they were carrying her into some sort of room and strapping her into some kind of wires in a strange chamber. Then a man wearing different attire came in.

"I apologize for the crude welcoming. We are going to use this machine to give you the ability to store and use magic energy like the people of this world are able to do."

"Magic energy?" she questioned, wondering if they were going to try and make her into a witch.

"We're going to give you immense power, our goal is to merge the abilities of your world and ours."

"Why?"

"Zeref calls for magic to evolve and become even more powerful, once you have these powers your DNA will be able to give anyone these abilities."

She wondered who Zeref was but was slightly frightened to ask them any more questions, they seemed like nutcases.

"This may sting a little." He said while pulling down a lever. Suddenly she felt like her body was being repeatedly struck by lightning. This went on for what seemed like hours before they took her back into the room she woke up in and left her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chamber is something similar to the room Ultear was experimented on as a child.


	4. Sabertooth

When Soul finally made it to a town he walked up to a large building towards the center of town.  
“Seems like the kinda’ place to go for help”  
When he walked in he was greeted by a blonde male probably a couple years older than him and another one with black hair covering one eye.  
“You need somethin’?”  
“I’d like to know where I am.”  
“Fiore”. The blonde answered.  
“You’re in the sabertooth guild hall to be specific” the darker haired one added.  
“My name’s Sting and this is rogue.” sting gestured toward the other one.  
“What’s your name?” rogue asked him.  
“Soul Eater Evans” he replied.  
“Soul Eater?” Sting repeated in disbelief.  
“Do you use magic?” Rogue questioned.  
Soul looked around the building and realized the people were using different sorts of magic.  
“This is some sort of witches den?” he suddenly transformed his arm into a scythe.  
“Hey man calm down! No one here is a witch or anything, we’re wizards!” sting said taking up a defensive stance as members of the guild looked over in disbelief at his arm.  
Soul realized he couldn’t really withstand a fight without a meister, and these guys didn’t seem like witches, maybe in this world magic wasn’t evil. He transformed his arm back.  
“Sorry, where I come from magic is only used for evil”  
“You sure look like you use magic!” sting yelled.  
“It isn’t magic”  
“Just how far away from home are you?” rogue looked suspiciously at him.  
“Try another dimension” soul grumbled angrily.  
“Like Edolas” sting noted.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have a mirror would you?” Soul inquired of the two boys.  
“Uh, sure.” rogue said and wandered off coming back with a hand mirror.  
Soul breathed hot air onto the mirror and started writing.  
42-42-564  
He waited for a few moments staring at the mirror.  
“Come on answer!” soul started yelling at the mirror, once again getting looks from the two boys.  
Suddenly the mirror flashed and Lord Death appeared.  
“Hello Soul, what a surprise it is to see you!” he said cheerfully as ever.  
“I’m really far from death city. I think I’m in a different dimension or something.” he reported.  
“We know.”  
“You already knew?!” he yelled angrily.  
“Of course. Professor Stein figured that out a few days ago.”  
“Days?” soul said worriedly.  
“Yes, three to be exact.”  
“Right.” he thought about it and three made sense, once he counted how long he’d been in the woods.  
“Is Maka there?” he said sort of quietly.  
“I’ll call her out of class.” lord death seemed to understand how worrying it was for the both of them.  
He heard lord death call over to Spirit and after a minute or two Maka came sprinting to the mirror.  
“Soul! Where the hell are you and what happened?! Are you okay? Where’s Eris?!” she spoke at a million miles a second but he still understood what she said.  
“I’m fine, I’m in somewhere called Fiore, and I have no clue where Eris is. When I woke up I was in some kind of prison and these two people started talking about experiments and different dimensions and such.” he answered before giving a half smile to his partner, glad to see her face again. Maka smiled back at him.  
“So how do you plan to get back here?” she asked  
“How am I supposed to know?”  
“Stein is busy researching what happened, I suggest you check in regularly until we find a solution” Lord Death interjected.  
“Will do.”  
“Bye bye now! Glad you’re okay! Stay safe!” Lord death said before the mirror turned back to normal.  
“So who’s the skeleton dude?” Sting asked.  
“Lord Death”  
“Ah,” Sting said, obviously not satisfied with the answer.  
“So what do you plan to do now?” rogue looked to the teen.  
“Dunno”  
Rogue turned and whispered something to sting.  
“You could, uh, stay here for a bit if you wanted” Sting seemed to feel sort of bad for him.  
“For real?” soul said calmly but they could tell he was relieved to have somewhere to stay  
“Yea sure this is sort of what guilds do, we help people who need it.” sting said smiling.  
“Guess I’m glad I stumbled on one then, thanks.”  
“Yea, guild member take jobs from the request board over there, we’ll have you go on some jobs with some members so you can make some money and all that.”  
After that, the two dragon slayers showed Soul to an extra room in the guild before leaving him to get settled. After all, he’d be there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find what city Sabertooth was in so I just had them say Fiore, Eris also wasn't in the chapter because I thought it got too long. ~thanks for reading!


	5. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, a bunch of stuff piled up and it took me forever to find time to post! I hope you enjoy

Three months later  
Eris sat in the dark cell alone with her thoughts.  
What am I doing here?  
Is insanity what brought me here?  
Am I insane?  
She heard an explosion  
Wonder what torture they’re preparing next  
The noises continued, it sounded like there was some kind of fight going on. Eris stood up, preparing for a fight. Just then two unfamiliar people charged in, a blue haired man with some sort of tattoo on his face and a woman with long pink hair and earmuffs.  
“Are you injured?” the girl asked.  
Eris didn’t answer.  
“We’ve defeated their main forces and destroyed the laboratory, you don’t have to be a lab rat anymore” the man spoke.  
“Who are you?” she asked, though her voice was raspy.  
“My name is Jellal and this is Meredy, we shut down Zeref worshipping organizations such as this”  
“Does she even know who zeref is? She looks pretty young” Meredy looked towards Jellal.  
“Where are you from?”  
“Norway”  
“And where’s that?”  
“In a different world, or so they told me”  
“That means she has nowhere to go, where do we even take her?”  
“We can’t take her”  
“I’m not a dog” Eris was growing more and more aggravated with the two.  
“Apologies, it’s just that we usually know where to send people”  
“Maybe we could leave her at a guild?” Meredy continued.  
“I’ll try and contact Erza”  
“First could you please take me out of here?”  
“Of course” Meredy started walking out the doorway.  
Eris followed the two until they made it out into a forest. She looked up at the sky.  
“Now that’s something I haven’t seen in awhile”  
Jellal pulled out a communication lacrima,  
“Call Erza Scarlet” he spoke at the orb, soon a face appeared  
“You’ve reached Erza” a nervous sounding blonde answered  
“Lucy? Where’s Erza?”  
“Oh hi Jellal, umm Erza’s a little… busy, what do you need?”  
“We have a girl here, she has nowhere to go and we were hoping your guild could help her”  
“Where are you?” Jellal could hear some sort of russel going on in the background  
“Outside Onibus”  
“Oh uh, Natsu and I are going over there right now! We’ll find you?” she spoke panicked, Jellal could have sworn he heard Natsu scream in the background.  
“Thanks for the help”  
“Yup no prob, bye!”  
“Well, that was interesting” Meredy laughed.  
“So what is your name?” Jellal looked to the girl.  
“Eris”  
“How long were you in there?”  
“Around three months or so”  
“How old are you?”  
“15 I guess?”  
“You guess?”  
“Long story”  
“She doesn’t look 15” Meredy looked at her small, frail looking form.  
“Someone’s coming” Eris tensed.  
“They must have really pissed her off to be moving that fast” Jellal laughed.  
A pink haired boy, who Eris assumed was Natsu, appeared from the thicket followed close behind by lucy and a blue flying cat.  
Definitely insane  
“The cat must be surprising, he’s actually from another world too” Meredy was trying to ease the girl’s obviously confused brain.  
Lucy stared at Eris until being interrupted by Natsu  
“So this is the girl?” Natsu asked cheerfully.  
“Her name is Eris”  
“You look really ill, what happened?” Lucy asked her concernedly.  
“Long story” Eris didn’t want to talk but she was oddly comforted by the blonde  
“Well I’m Lucy, do you want some water? You sound thirsty”  
“Water would be great”  
“You smell real weird” Natsu commented.  
“Natsu! You can’t say that kind of thing!” the cat scolded him and flew over to the girl landing at her feet.  
“I’m sorry Natsu’s a dummy, my name’s happy”  
“And he talks” Eris said trying to laugh off how confused she was.  
“I’m serious though! You smell real different”  
“She’s from another world, like Edolas” Jellal spoke to the pink haired boy.  
“Natsu has dragon senses, it’s part of his magic, gives him a heightened sense of smell and such”  
“I don’t think she knows what magic is” Meredy told Lucy.  
“I know what it is just fine, I got the basic idea from the people in that lab”  
“Lab?” lucy looked at Jellal.  
“Zeref followers, they used her as a lab rat”  
“They were actually trying to use my DNA to give themselves power and ‘evolve’”  
“What did they do to your DNA?”  
“Nothing, they gave me the ability to store magic power and use it, my DNA has it’s own abilities”  
“Like what?” Natsu seemed much more interested than before.  
“I don’t show my cards until I have to” Eris was still unsure of showing her weapon abilities to anyone here.  
“So can you guys help her? We need to be going and we have nowhere to take her” Jellal spoke to lucy.  
“We’ll take her back to Magnolia with us.”  
“Before you leave, did you find any other prisoners?” Eris asked.  
“We found a few bodies, and two empty cells, no other living people”  
“Was one of the bodies a boy with white hair?”  
“No, did someone come here with you?”  
“I thought so but apparently I was wrong”  
After that, Jellal and Meredy said their goodbyes and left. With that, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Eris made their way to Magnolia.


End file.
